Will There Ever be a Happy Ending?
by EssaTheTwerp
Summary: Alyssa's life isn't perfect. It hasn't been for a long time. But when she meet's Brady, everything changes. Will he be the one to make her eternally happy, or will he crush every hope she's managed to create? Finished!
1. My Life

Hello everyone! Okay, this is the story of Brady and Alyssa. It won't make much sense unless you've read my story Never Too Young For Love. But if you haven't read it, then don't till this is finished, because then the ending will be a surprise! So without further ado, here's the story!

Summary – Alyssa's life isn't perfect. It hasn't been for a long time. But when she meets Brady, everything changes. Will he be the one to make her eternally happy, or will he crush every hope she's managed to create?

Disclaimer: I don' own anything! (Sorry, I just love typing don'!)

Chapter One – My Life

So my life isn't perfect, I've learned to suck it up and put on a brave smile. That's how I deal when I'm not particularly happy. I haven't been in a bright mood ever since the accident, the thing that changed my life forever. I remember the lights flashing and a loud screeching noise before everything went black. I remembered my mother screaming with pain as she tried desperately to shield her bulging stomach and me at the same time. My father had tried to stop the car, but that damned ice had us sliding and slipping right into that car. My brother Matt, my father, and I survived without as much as a cut. My mother was completely different. She had gone into labor seven and a half months pregnant, they managed to save the baby, we had named him Todd. Mom had died holding Todd in her arms, her face and body a bloody mess. I also remembered her last words, though it had been so long ago.

"I love you. Todd, your father and siblings are wonderful. You'll take care of each other." The light had left her eyes as she murmured the last words. I had been eleven then. Now I'm fifteen and Matt, my annoying twin brother is fifteen too, of course. Todd is four, almost five, as we're almost sixteen. And to make our lives even worse, our father wants to escape the horrors of the past. Escape right to La Push, Washington. The place I've never heard of and whished that I never would hear of. We couldn't even fly there; the nearest airport was in some place called Port Angeles and Dad didn't want to go through all that baggage claim shit. He hated to fly places and if there was another possibility, he would look eagerly into it. I sighed as our car zoomed down the highway, our cat Zoe was sleeping soundly on my lap; I was a _major _cat person, that was for sure. Matt had gotten shotgun so I had to ride in the back with Todd and a million bags stuffed between our legs. Finally we pulled onto the road leading to La Push. I sighed with relief at the prospect of this long journey being over. I combed my fingers trough my rat's nest of a hair and leaned my head against the headrest. I wished that my life could be better. I wished my mother hadn't died. I wished we wouldn't have to move to middle of La Nowhere.

---------------------------------------------------One Hour Later--------------------------------------------------------

I opened the car door and set Zoe on her feet carefully before getting up and stretching. Everything was so green and lush. It would have been pretty if it had been sunny, but it was grey. Grey and green were the only two colors I would see until college. Oh great, at least if my parents had gotten a divorce I would have been able to visit…. M-mom…. In sunny Virginia. But no, she was dead and never coming back. And I was never coming back to Virginia. A tear fell down my cheek and splattered on the ground. I walked quickly into my new home to see where the shower was, my blond hair was horridly dirty and I needed to wash it. I kicked off my flimsy flip-flops and explored the new place. It was small with only three bedrooms, Matt and Todd had to share. They had the downstairs bathroom and Dad and I had the upstairs one. I went into my new room and gasped with shock. The walls were a lime green and the floor was a light shade of wood. I absolutely loved it. I danced in circles around it and swung my arms out, loving the feeling of it. I knew this was one of the times when my blue and gray eyes were sparkling. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. I pried my body away from my glorious room. Before I could get in my Dad approached me.

"Alyssa, I'm sorry, really I am. But I had to get away from there. Away from all the painful memories. I need to look at Todd without feeling sadness. I'm sorry but this'll be good for everyone. Maybe you'll find a boyfriend to get your mind off of your mother for once." He said gently. My eyes blazed. Sometimes, I just hated his pep talks. Actually, I always hated his pep talks. I kept my face and body soft and calm, I had never shown anger. I nodded, keeping my eyes trained on the floor and pushed past him to the bathroom. I doubt I would ever find someone to be with, after all, I was nothing special.

**Okay, I'm sorry this is a little short, but I didn't have a lot to put here. I will post the second chapter as soon as I can! Please review! Please! **


	2. Brady

**Hey everyone! I want to say thanks to ALL reviewers! They are the rockenest people ever! So this is where she meets Brady! Hope you enjoy & please check out my one-shots!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Chapter Two – Brady**

I looked at myself in the mirror and realized that only if I had extremely high self-esteem would I think that I would look pretty. My short blond hair was golden, but was cut much too short. My eyes were too small, my mouth was too large. My ears were enormous, and I'm not just saying that. They jutted out like tree trunks from the side of my head. I tried to cover them up but my stupidly short hair wouldn't cooperate. I gave up and went downstairs. My brothers were sitting at the table slurping up cereal. I rolled my eyes and took out a loaf of bread, deciding to have some toast for breakfast. I warily watched Todd flick a spoonful of soggy Cheerio's at Matt, then Matt flick some soggy fruit loops to him. Hopefully Dad would be down and stop this. We had moved in two weeks ago, and in a month I would have to go to school. In a place where I didn't know anybody and nobody knew me. Ugh, I hated it here. It rained so much I could hardly stand it. I missed my old life, my old friends. Matt interrupted my thoughts when he flung a bunch of Fruit Loops on my cheek.

"MATT! WHAT'D YOU DO THIS FOR!?" I yelled wiping off the stuff. He grinned evilly and stuffed another mouthful into his big mouth. Our dad came down, a wary expression on his face.

"What's all the yelling about? Actually, I don't want to know. Alyssa, can you run to the store and bye some potato chips, we need them for lunch." He asked me. I nodded. I needed something to do other than type all day. I loved to write poetry, it was a way to be free, let all of my anger out and be wholly and completely _me_. But when you did it all day every day, it got a little tedious. I wiped my hands on a towel and slipped on my flip flops. I knew I should get knew shoes, but money was tight and I didn't want to bother my Dad with a request for new shoes. I put on my sweatshirt and stuffed my hands in the pockets. It wasn't raining yet, which was a flipping miracle, so I didn't have to put my hood up. The reservation was so small; I only had to walk for seven minutes before I arrived. It was a little convenient store about the size of my shoe. I pushed open the door and went to the chip isle. I went to my knees to look for just the right flavor…. Ugh, I would have to pick boring old plain Lays, because Todd hated anything else. I sighed and grabbed it quickly. I went to pay for it and something caught my eyes. A pair of shoes for five dollars! How was that even possible? I wandered over, but then something more interesting and important caught my eye. He was _very_ tall and _very_ muscular. He looked a little scary, but incredibly handsome. It was like looking at a Greek God. He strode to the same isle as I had been at and picked out two bags of plain Lays, like I had. I stared at him as he threw a five dollar bill at the person at the counter, not even bothering to wait for the low change, and started to walk out the door. Suddenly, he glanced quickly towards me and then did a double take. My heart thumped unevenly and my hands felt clammy. He started to walk towards me very fast, and then he slowed a little. I straightened my shoulders and smiled as he came near. He looked dazed by me. I wondered what I had done to catch this God's attention. He smiled at me and I smiled back more widely than before. He stuck out a hand and introduced himself.

"I'm Brady Richards. What's your name?" He asked me, his voice was deep, vibrating against the walls of the store and bouncing back to my ears. I took his hand and shook it. I was surprised at the heat; it was like holding an iron.

"I'm Alyssa Morris." I answered shyly, giving him a smile I hadn't used for years. He beamed.

"So I haven't seen you around before, are you new?" He asked, I could tell he was trying not to sound nosy. I laughed a little and nodded.

"Yeah, my family moved here from Virginia, my father decided that we shouldn't dwell on the past. My mom died in a car accident a couple of years ago and it's been rough." I shrugged a bit but kept the smile on my face. His face grew sympathetic and he reached out to squeeze my hand. My breath caught at his gentle touch. He pulled away quickly.

"Maybe I could show you around, you know, if you want me to." He offered, sounding hopeful. It made me excited to think he would want to hang out with me. I nodded. "So can I have your phone number?" He asked and I gave it to him, after he gave me his. Crap! Dad and Matt would probably be worried about me. I rocked on my feet.

"I'm sorry Brady, I have to go. I'll call you later." I said. I looked into his eyes, his big, brown eyes! My own eyes widened and he looked dazzled.

"I can hardly wait." He said and I giggled. I walked out of the store beaming. Wow…. I had never seen that coming, I found the guy of my dreams. And it was all because of potato chips.

* * *

**Okay, I know the chapters aren't SUPER long right now, but don't worry, they will be in the future! Also, I would like to say that Swimming Cutie xoxo is the freaken best person on this whole site!! Her reviews are awesome and her stories are the best things ever! You have to read them****!! ****PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF THE MIGHTY ALMIGHTY REVIEW!**

* * *


	3. A Date

**So thanks to all reviewers, and from now on I think I'll just leave one huge A/N at the end of the chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. Well, except for Alyssa. But who cares about Alyssa when you have characters like Jacob and Quil in the picture?**

**Chapter Three – A Date**

I stared at the cell phone on my bed, willing it to freaking ring! Why didn't he call yet? It had been exactly twenty-three hours since I had met him! Sad, but yes, I was counting. He just seemed…. I dunno, important? It was like that one second of eye contact changed my life. For better or worse, I'm not sure. I held it up so it was pressed against my nose.

"Come on! Call already!" I pleaded to it just as Matt walked by. He stopped and looked at me incredulously. I blushed and dropped the phone to the bed. "Umm, I was just a… I'm waiting for a friend to call." I said quickly, hoping he would pry no further. While my father encouraged me to date and be happy, Matt seemed to hate all of my boyfriends and dates with a burning passion. He crossed his arms suspiciously.

"So what's your friend's name?" He asked and I grimaced.

"His name is Brady." I told him sighing. Matt ground his teeth together but said nothing and went to his room. The phone rang. I squealed and picked it up, trying to conceal the joy in my voice.

"Hello, is Alyssa there?" Said Brady's rumbling voice and my heart skipped a beat at just the sound of it. I didn't say anything for a while; it was only my heavy breathing. "Umm, hello?" He asked uncertainly.

"Hey Brady!" I exclaimed into the phone before he could hang up.

"Hey Lyssa…. I was just wondering it umm, by chance, you would uh, want to come to um…. The beach with me like, today, that is if you wanted too. If you don't that's fine but um… Yeah. So do you want to?" He asked, staggering and stuttering over the sentence. I giggled slightly.

"Sure Brady! How's two o'clock sound?" I asked him and I heard a sigh of relief on the other end before his answer.

"That's great! We just have to end it by five." He told me.

"That's alright, see you there!" I said before hanging up. I had a date with Brady Richards! Ahhhh! I jumped up and down clapping my hands. I raced to the kitchen to find Dad. "DAD! Oh my God! You'll never guess what! I have a date at two! I'll be home by five!" I screamed still jumping up and down, I hadn't been so happy in a long time. He laughed at my giddiness and put down the book he had been reading.

"That's fantastic Al! I'm so happy for you! Atta girl for finally allowing yourself to have some fun!" He told me grinning. I stopped jumping and hugged him; I loved my Dad a lot. He had always supported my decisions. Matt came in the kitchen just then and I snapped back.

"What's all the clapping and hugging about?" He muttered grabbing the milk carton and chugging some down quickly. I swallowed and let Dad answer carefully.

"Al has a date this afternoon." He said slowly and carefully. Matt spit the milk halfway across the room.

"_What?_" He asked again furiously. Get ready for the fireworks Alyssa. He walked over to me and grabbed my shoulders. "Where could you have met anyone? You barley leave the house!" He demanded and I closed my eyes, trying to conceal my anger.

"When I went to get potato chips." I said through my teeth, calm on the surface but seething underneath. He dropped his hands and started to clime up the stairs shaking his head. He paused halfway through.

"When he hurts you, and he will, don't come crying to me." Matt said before turning back going to his room, and slamming his bedroom door. I angrily turned my eyes away from him. Brady _wouldn't _hurt me!

"Don't pay any attention to him. He just doesn't want you to get hurt." Dad told me quietly. I shook my head and looked at the clock. It was one thirty! I had to get ready! I fled up the stairs and dug through my closet. I settled on my yellow bikini and a large t-shirt of my Dad's that I could slip on and off easily. I got my pair of sunglasses and slid them on. Our house was close to the beach, so it wasn't really a bother to walk. I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and looked around; I spotted a heavily muscled hunk sitting down the beach…. And he was holding another girl in his arms! Wait, wait! Don't over react Alyssa! It might be his sister or something. I carefully approached and tapped his shoulder.

"Brady?" I asked him, he turned around and I knew it definitely wasn't my Brady. This guy had brown eyes, but they were the wrong shade. And his nose was too small for Brady's huge one. Not that it's a bad thing, it fit them both perfectly. "Oh sorry, I mistook you for someone else." I told him blushing a little. They grinned.

"That's alright. My name's Kim, Brady's over there," Said the girl pointing to a guy in the distance with his hands stuffed in his pockets. I thanked them and walked to the guy Kim had pointed to. I took one deep breath before smiling and greeting him.

"Hey Brady! How're you doing?" I asked him cheerily. He beamed at me and gave me a hug, which I hadn't been expecting. But I extended my arms around his waist and squeezed him lightly.

"Take off your shirt. So, um, you're just in your bathing suit. That's what I meant." He said turning red. All I did was giggle and take it off. Before I knew what was happening he had me in his arms and into the water.

"BRADY! What in sane heck are you doing?" I screeched as he carried me bridal style into what was for me a very deep place. Of course, he was like twenty feet so it didn't bother him, but I couldn't swim for shit. I clung to him. "Brady! I can't swim!" I shrieked. He laughed.

"Don't worry, I won't put you down. I probably wouldn't have put you down if we were standing on the shore." He gazed into my eyes as he said this and idly I wondered how I could be alive when my heart wasn't beating. His white teeth gleamed in the sunlight, and I couldn't resist bringing myself closer to this glorious face. Our lips met and locked, like our eyes had done so many times before. He wound his arms around me more tightly, I pressed myself into him. I had kissed and made out with other guys before, sure. But that was _nothing_ compared to this. I felt like fire was rippling through my veins and tearing my away my insides and I leaned in more and more…. Then I remembered this was a public beach and my Dad could drive by any moment…. Or worse, my brother. I pulled away regretfully and he looked confused as to what was wrong.

"Sorry Brady, I just remembered that this is a public beach, and I'm not too thrilled of the possibility of any of my family seeing this…." I trailed off smiling. He grinned and took me to the shore.

"So…. Does this mean we're together?" He asked me biting his lip. I laughed at the obvious answer to this question.

"No, it means we're going to work in a coffee shop. Yes we're together!" I told him rolling my eyes. He grabbed me around the waist and eagerly pressed his lips to mine. It was then that I realized we were moving _very_ fast. We had only met thirty-six hours ago, and we were already making out. Maybe for some people it just clicked. Panting we dropped to the ground, I was sweltering. He was so…. _Hot_, in both ways. He stroked my hair as I settled on my towel.

"Let's play twenty questions. Can I go first?" He said to me and I nodded. What would he want to know about me, plain, boring, old me? He grinned and played with a strand of hair.

"Let's see…. Number one, what's your favorite color?" He asked me.

"My favorite colors are purple, blue, and dark green."

"Number two, what's your favorite animal?"

"I'm kind of boring, but I _love_ dogs." I said and he looked at me strangely for a moment.

"That's not boring at all. I like dogs too." He told me before continuing. I combed my fingers through his hair as he continued. I answered all the questions absentmindedly, what caught me off guard was the sixteenth one.

"Number sixteen, what's the best thing that ever happened to you?" He asked me looking at his hands.

"You." I whispered and our eyes connected. He reached out and cupped my face, our lips crushed together once again. Finally we pulled apart.

"Best. Date. Of. My. Life." I said in a quiet voice. He laughed.

"Good to know." He laughed before asking another question. "What's the _worst _thing that's ever happened to you?" He asked me and my mind had a flashback. _Lights flashing…._

"Alyssa! What's wrong?" Brady's voice… _My mother's screams…. My father desperately turning the wheel…. The car sliding…. My panic as Matt dodged in front of me…._

"ALYSSA!" Brady was having a panic attack almost as big as mine. My hands were shaking as he scooped me into his arms. _Blackness…. Sirens in the distance, my mother sitting beside me, screaming. I pushed Matt off of me and I made sure I was okay, than made sure he was okay. _I felt the hot arms on me, but I was still reliving the most horrific incident of my life. Brady knocked on my front door. Wait! How did we get here? I tried to snap myself out of it, but I was still half there. My breathing was uneven and I was shaking horribly as we waited for somebody to get it. I closed my eyes and calmed down. I unsteadily climbed from his arms and he watched me closely. Matt answered. This day just got better and better….

"Alyssa! What happened?" He demanded. I sighed and slammed the door shut in his face. I would deal with him in a minute.

"Brady, I'm so sorry. I really wish that I hadn't freaked. I had a really good time and I hope you won't try to just forget me." I told him, trying not to cry. He sighed and cupped my face affectionately.

"Of course I won't, you silly, beautiful girl." He told me and placed a hesitant, soft kiss on my forehead before leaving. I let out a sigh and went back into the house. Matt was waiting in the hall with an anxious expression.

"Al, is everything alright? Did he do anything to you?" He asked me urgently. I shook my head.

"At, its fine. He didn't do anything. I'm alright." I told him smoothly, I was good at lying. I went to my room and plopped into my bed. I had just had a date with Brady Richards!

* * *

**Hey! Okay, I would just like to say that Swimming cutie xoxo has FANTASTIC STORIES and you really must check them out! PLEASE review! **


	4. Embry and Quil

**Hey! Sorry I took a while to update! I've been really busy with a LOT of school work and some other stories, so again, SORRY! YOU MUST read Swimming cutie xoxo's stories- they are the greatest things in the world! I really hope you like this; I've used my two favorite wolves! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

**Chapter Four – Embry and Quil**

I puckered my lips in front of the mirror and applied some lipstick, another date with Brady today! He had asked me to go to the beach again, but this time we would be hiking the cliffs so I had to buy some good shoes for it, which I did feel guilty about, but I did need a new pair. Oh well. Happily, I smiled in the mirror, Brady and I had made fluent phone calls, and he had actually complimented almost all of my face! Including my ears. I pulled my hair in a loose pony tail and tromped down the stairs. I tried to not scream as Brady rang the bell. Matt came wondering into the room as I answered.

"BRADY!" I screeched and flung my arms around him, they didn't even fit half way around his muscular form. He laughed and pried me off himself, spotting Matt watching us carefully.

"Hey, you must be Matt. I'm Brady." Brady held out his hand and Matt ignored it with one, curt nod. I glared at Matt before rushing Brady out the door.

"I'm sorry Brady, he seems to strongly dislike any guy I date. Once I dated his best friend, he didn't talk to him for a month. And it was only the one date!" I shook my head. He put an arm around my shoulders.

"I don't care, it really doesn't matter if he likes me or not." I glared at him. "Or it does, yes it matters deeply." He quickly amended. I smiled and punched his arm. He pretended to dodge it. We went to the cliff path entrance and he looked at me concerned.

"If you aren't up for it, then you don't have to go…. We could do something else." I rolled my eyes.

"Come on!" I said seizing his hand and pulling him onto the path. We walked side by side in the silence, until I saw something. It was huge, and furry, and chocolate brown. I saw it only for a fraction of a second, but it scared me shitless. I stumble and Brady caught me in his arms.

"Ally! What's wrong?" He asked worriedly, probably remembering my panic attack on our first date. I liked that he called me Ally. I could never get anyone else to do it, they insisted on calling me Al. Dad used to call me Big Al, but I put a stop to that by the time I was nine. I shook my head.

"I just thought I saw…. Oh never mind." I straightened myself when we heard a stick break next to me in the woods. The sound of approaching footsteps filled my ears and Brady spun me behind him so fast I barley knew it was happening until all I saw was his back. I grew tense as he slipped into a crouch; I had never imagined him being so vicious. Suddenly, he got a furious look on his face and he straightened up.

"Dang it! I forgot the idiots had patrol…." He muttered, I didn't think I was supposed to hear it. Suddenly two hulking forms came out of the woods and I breathed a sigh if relief.

"Hey, Brady, man!" One of the guys exclaimed and held up his hand for a high-five. I was wondering why they were here and how Brady knew them. Brady ignored the guy's outstretched hand.

"Quil, Embry, this is Alyssa." He said turning to me with proud eyes, as though he was showing me off to them. I liked it. Quil grinned.

"We finally get to meet you; he can never stop thin-talking about you." Embry said and Brady swung his fist and hit the side of his face. I gaped at that and watched as Embry groaned.

"Ah, come one! That's the fifth time I broke my nose in eight day-months!" I swear he was about to say days. Oh well, everyone makes mistakes. But I still had this voice in the back of my head, telling me that there was something strange going on. Brady grabbed my hand and pulled me up on the trail. Embry and Quil were clutching their sides, laughing hysterically at something. Brady muttered something under his breath that sounded like 'I'll find a way to kill them with blueberry muffins…' What? I shook my head; this was just getting plain confusing. I cocked my head to the side as we walked at a slower pace.

"Brady, how do you know them?" I asked him. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Umm, we, we're cousins." He looked at his feet.

"Oh, well why were they in the forest?" I asked him and he let out a sigh.

"I don't know. They're just strange; can we talk about something, or someone, else?" I bit my lip and nodded. Suddenly, we were at the top of the cliffs, and Brady had an arm around my hip, restraining me from going anywhere near the edge of the cliffs.

"Ah come on, Brady! Jumping off cliffs is fun!" I complained. His mouth fell open is shock and horror.

"What?" He asked me, his words gripped with fear. I looked at him in shock.

"Brady, I was just kidding, you don't need to freak." We slipped into a slightly awkward silence, when suddenly he pulled me down onto the ground and into his lap. "Hey!" I giggled. He squeezed me gently and started to kiss me. God he was a good kisser! I let out a contented sigh and relaxed in his way-too-muscular-and-hot arms. Brady was so strong and handsome…. I could not put into words how much I loved him. Suddenly, an idea sprung. I stood up and dragged him near the edge of the cliffs and he looked at me confused.

"Brady, let's jump! We can go together and you can hold me on the way down!" I exclaimed happily and he looked at me like I was crazy.

"Are you insane? We can't!" He wrapped his arms around me in an unbreakable grasp so I couldn't go anywhere near the edge. I smiled and raised one eyebrow. I leaned on my toes and gave him the most needing, passionate, spicy, steamy kiss I've ever given. I pulled away and his mouth was open in shock.

"You evil girl, you know what makes me give in, don't you?" He smiled and gathered me in his arms, carrying me bridal style to the edge. I smiled and kissed him as he jumped. We pulled apart and I screamed in exhilaration. The rush filled my whole body and I knew I would have to thank him for letting me do this. We landed with a huge splash and Brady immediately swam up, making sure I didn't have to strain my lungs.

"I cannot believe I actually let you do that…." He shook his head as he pulled me into his arms, his warmth making me melt after the coldness of the water. I shuddered.

"Well that was one of the BEST experiences of my life." I giggled and rang out my hair. Snuggling close to him, I reconciled our first date. I hadn't had a panic attack like that in two years. It was so weird…. I think that that was the reason Matt was so protective of me. I used to have them so often, every other day. Dad almost made me see a therapist, but I refused to see anyone with the word rapist in the title.

"Ally, how come you… Panicked yesterday?" Brady whispered after a while. I looked at my hands.

"Well, it was just that, I was in the car accident that killed my mother. It was really hard on my entire family. I used to have panic attacks all the time. I'm not sure why I freaked yesterday. I'm really sorry." I looked at my own hands. He hugged me tightly and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God, I was worried that you might think less of me when you found out I used to have frequent panic attacks." He turned me so I was facing him, looked over me once, and then pressed his lips to mine as hard as he possibly could. My lips felt like they were on fire, I was sweltering from his heat, but I wouldn't have moved for anything. I was completely happy, and if he had some things hidden, he would tell me when he's ready. I pulled away from him and rested my head on his chest.

* * *

**So yeah, I admit that this was a little bit of a filler, but it was important because Alyssa figured out that Brady had some type of a secret. So I hope you liked it and PLEASE review!**


	5. It's a Twin Thing

**Hello everyone! I feel SO horrible about not updating sooner… I guess all the final stuff of the year is catching up with me and I am just kind a stressed right now, so SORRY! PLEASE review and I just wanted to say… YES! Did you hear Rob Pattinson finally signed on to film Breaking Dawn and it'll be out in two years? Sorry, I am SO excited so I wanted to mention that! Alright, Swimming cutie xoxo is nice, kind, amazing, the FREAKING BESTEST PERSON ON THE FUCKING INTERNET! (In a totally non-creepy way!)So anyways, enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Chapter Five – It's a Twin Thing**

I yanked a brush threw my hair once and threw on my sandals; Brady was taking me to meet all his friends today. He said that I could start to hang out with some of the girls when he was busy. The question on my mind; busy doing what? I wasn't some controlling girlfriend who needed to know his every move, but he always acted so mysterious. I sighed and jammed my hands into my pockets, I knew that he didn't have to tell me, but it would mean a lot. Brady and I had connected from the beginning and it just seemed right to tell each other everything. I swallowed my weird feelings and went downstairs. He was going to pick me up later and take me to one of their houses. Matt was leaning against the counter stuffing a banana in his mouth. Hmm…

"Hey Matt? Did you see that bag from the pharmacy?" I asked him, pretending to look around me. He shook his head, but gave me a questioning look. "Are you sure? It had some pills in it." I said worriedly, trying my best not to laugh. He looked even more confused. "You know; pregnancy pills. I mean, I'm only fifteen, don't want to have a kid just yet." His eyes widened and he started to choke on his food a bit. I fell to the floor laughing, he actually believed me! Chuckling I stood and got a glass of apple juice.

"Alyssa you bitch, you got me really freaked for a second there." He grumbled.

"That was the point stupid." I sneered jokingly.

_"That was the point stupid." _He sneered back mockingly. We stuck out our tongues at each other. Matt sat at the table and pulled me into his lap.

"Oh God, Matt, no! Please no! I hate this" I begged as he laughed and flipped me so I was over his shoulder. He went into the living room while I was pounding on his back. The living room was very open and there was plenty of room to do anything in. I screeched as he grabbed my ankles and started to spin me around. Anybody who would see us would think he was my older brother, with his messy, darker blond hair, greener eyes, and his tall 5'9, compared to my puny 5'1. I screamed and tried to keep my arms by my side, but it was freaking impossible. Finally he stopped, probably not wanting to get a headache from my screaming. I giggled as he threw me on the couch.

"Matt! Don't _do_ that!" I laughed and slapped his arm. Matt was painfully annoying sometimes, but when it came down to it, I loved him to death. He had always been there for me and I knew that would never change.

**Matt POV**

I watched as Alyssa came downstairs and started to search for something. "Matt, did you see the bag from the pharmacy?" She asked biting her lip. I shook my head, looking at her in confusion. "Are you sure? It had some pills in it." She said, starting to sound slightly panicky. I shook my head again since my mouth was still full of banana. But now I was suspicious. "You know; pregnancy pills. I don't want to have a kid at fifteen." She said. I started to choke on my food. WHAT THE FUCK! Some dude was knocking her up?! I would find him and rip out his left lung- Then I noticed that she was doubled over laughing. Hmph, that wasn't funny.

"Alyssa you bitch, you had me really freaked for a second there." I said swallowing my food down the wrong tube. We started to joke around. I smiled evilly and swung her over my shoulder in a quick movement. I watched as her face lit up in excitement ass I started to swing her around, and my heart filled with joy. When our mom first died, she had sunk into a deep depression. It was unbearable to witness. When she started to get better and better, everyone felt like a million chains had been lifted from her shoulders. When she was happy, I was happy. When she was sad, I was sad. And if anyone threatened her happiness, I would kill them. But with this Brad guy, or whoever she was going out with, she was even happier. And if she needed him to feel that way, then fine. But if he messed up once, I would murder him a million and ten times. Most brothers weren't really protective of their little or twin sisters, but I was an exception. I loved Alyssa more than anything else, more than some people would get, I mean I act like a regular, annoyed brother in front of other people, but when it's just us, everything is different. Some people just don't get it; I think it's a twin thing.

**So I know that it's kind of a filler, but you guys deserve an update! Thank you to all the reviewers, and a super-duper thank you to Swimming cutie xoxo! She rocks my socks off! (Don't worry; I'll never say/type that again!)**

**PLEASE go vote on the poll on my profile!**

**Alright, now it's time for some bad news. :( (For you, anyway.) I get to go to Arizona! And I live in Minnesota so that's a pretty big vacation! BUT I won't be back until like, June 13. So that means no updates for a while… I know, it sucks. But I'll type like crazy for the next three days and try to update again, but we'll have to see… Again, so sorry! (Stupid parents and their rules… 'You can't get a laptop till Christmas because we have to pay for your sister's pills blah, blah, blah!' I don't care about my sister's damn pills.) **


	6. Bradys Friends That are on steroids!

**Hey everybody! Oh my good**_**ness**_**! I can't believe that I haven't updated for so long, and I'm freaking sorry! But as you may know I've been on vacation, so I really couldn't! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything…. Except for a really awesome lamp. (Seriously, it's awesome.)**

* * *

**Chapter Six – Brady's Friends (That are clearly on steroids.)**

After that whole little scene, Matt was seriously getting on my nerves with the never ending questions about Brady. 'Has he tried to get you in bed' Has he ever been in jail' 'Does he smoke, drink, or do drugs' 'Did you meet in a dark alley'. After a while I hit him and went outside. There was a cool breeze and I shivered, pulling my skimpy sweater tighter around me. I had answered all of matt's questions with either 'you are so stupid, no' or a 'you are so stupid, sarcastic, yes'. I sat on the porch swing and focused on the dilemma that was soon going to occur. It was Friday, and we started school on Monday. I would have to start all over, and all I would have is _Matt_. Oh. Shit. I really hope Brady and his friends go to La Push High.

"Lyssa, Are you okay?" Brady asked coming up the walk. He had probably seen my expression of horror.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking about school… I start on Monday here in La Push." I grimaced and stood up, slipping my hand into his.

"Well I'll be there!" He said trying to cheer me up, it worked a little bit. But just a little. Soon we came to a long, dirt driveway leading to a little yellow house with a single window box in the front with several flowers. I closed my eyes and pressed me fingers to my temples. Calm down Alyssa, you cares if his friends hate you? Oh that's right, I do! Ugh, ugh, ugh! I picked some lint from my sweater and leaned onto Brady.

"Lyssa, I'm telling you, there gonna like you! You are probably the most likable person I know!" Brady soothed me and squeezed my arm gently. My nails dug into his arm as he dragged me up to the porch and kicked open the door calling loudly.

"GUYS! I'm here with Alyssa!" He shouted, as he led me into the kitchen my mouth pretty much hit the floor. There were about twelve HUGE guys and four girls who looked unusually muscled. But guys were freaking ginormas, once I heard someone describe a man as 'built like a lion'. Well if that guy was a lion than these guys were freaking dinosaurs. Brady was smaller than some, but bigger than others. They looked like they were on freaking steroids! I quickly close my mouth and managed a smile.

"Hi! I'm Alyssa; it's great to meet you!" I said cheerfully. Oh what the hell? Did I really just say that? Like, _out loud_? A woman came up to me; the right side of her face was completely scarred, her mouth stretched in a permanent grimace. But the other side was friendly and bright.

"Hello dear! I'm Emily and that's Sam, Kim and Jared, Paul and Rachel, Cassie and Embry, Quil who's babysitting Claire." I took a little extra thought on this, none of the guys really seemed like the babysitting type. "Collin and Angie," She continued, "Leah, Louis, Jesse, Rickie and Amanda, Max, Jill, Alex, and Hanna. Hanna is Claire's older sister." Emily finished, satisfied. I smiled at them.

"Wow, I never knew of a town that had a growth-spurt virus." I joked. They all laughed, the guy named Quil had a booming one that bounced across the room. I kind of liked it, but Brady's was much better.

"Qwil! Stop laughing! My ears hut!" The little girl screeched from his laugh. That made him shut up, but his eyes were definitely laughing. He looked at her with a look that… Creeped me out, it was like he was in love with her or something. He seemed nice; I really hoped he wasn't a pedophile. I noticed pretty much all of the couples in the room were sharing looks of the same sort, with a jolt I understood that included Brady and I. Aw, shit. I'm in love.

* * *

**Hey! I realize that this is pretty short, but it's all that really needed to be included in the chapter!! Hope everyone liked it! **

**I want to mention Swimming cutie xoxo! She rocks my freaking fan-fiction world! She is always there to give me advice on my stories and leaves really GREAT reviews! Plus, her stories are probably some of the best on here so go check them out!**

**Another awesome reviewer and author is laprinceasm!!! Her stories are completely amazing as are her undeserved reviews!!! You are missing out on something really great if you don't get your mouse over to her stories after reading this!!! **

**In other news, I just returned from a funeral so I need some cheering up. (Not really because she died, I never met her. It was more because I hate to see my cousins and other family members so miserable.) And like I've said before, reviews certainly cheer me up!!! **

**I would also like to mention three stories: Arranged Marriage, Hope Isabella Volturri, and More Than Friends. I beta for these three stories and they are really good, so if anyone is looking for a good story, the author is luvstobedazzled and you can find their stories under Favorite Stories on my profile****!!**

**Also, I have a poll up to see who I should write about after finishing my current stories!! And right now Rachel and Paul is in the lead, so if you would prefer something else you should probably get to voting!!! **

**I want to say thank you to everyone who is reading this story, reviewing it, or putting it on their favorites or alert list!!! It's awesome to know that people ike this story, it's really grown and that's thanks to you guys!!!! **

**As always, TwilightHeart21**


	7. Emotionally Unstable

**Hey peoples, hope you like this chapter! So, SO sorry for not updating!! There was a major storm warning and I had to be in the basement for a while… It was incredibly boring. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Chapter Seven – Emotionally Unstable **

I smiled at Brady's friends as he led me to the door and gave a smile wave. "Bye, Alyssa!" Some people called. I grinned at everyone before letting Brady get me out of there. I really liked them, they were awesome people. But I didn't do well in big crowds of people for a long time, and Brady seemed to get that. I shivered in the cold, despite my sweater. God, I need a new sweater. Brady slung an arm around me, protecting me from the cold, and I couldn't help but think _'Something this good can't love me back.' _I glanced at my watch and gasped. Shit, shit, shit!

"What's wrong?" Brady asked, licking his lips and darting his eyes around quickly, as though searching for danger. I shook my head.

"It's just that it's already ten twenty, and I, usually, have to be in by ten. But my Dad isn't strict or anything, so I'm sure I'll be fine." I smiled at him. "Time flies by when I'm with you, I guess." I shrugged, brushing it off, though I wasn't worried about Dad being worried. It was Matt. Brady held my hand firmly so he could stop me by some trees, so if someone was looking out a window then they couldn't see us.

"I know we're a couple of blocks from your house, but I have a feeling your brother might not be too pleased with me tonight, so I think we should say goodnight right now." I smiled at him.

"Actually, I was thinking the same thing." I leaned in so our faces were a centimeter apart. His lips brushed mine and he leaned in closer. Our lips felt like they were on fire as we moved; nothing in particular besides the passion burning between us was guiding our faces. My tongue slowly licking his lip, he shivered and pulled away, both of us breathless. I winked at him. "Goodnight." I whispered. His smile made me feel dizzy, his white teeth making me wish I had brushed my teeth a little extra this morning.

"Goodnight Lyssa, now let's get you home." He squeezed my hand and let it fall between us from where it had previously been wedged between our chests. I let out a sigh.

"Will you stop by tomorrow?" I asked him and got an answer from his face.

"I wish I could, I've just been really busy lately. Sam and the guys are really great, but they expect a lot out of you, and I'll live up to those expectations. I'm honored to, actually." He told me, swinging our hands back and forth. I nodded.

"What do they expect out of you?" I asked him. I knew that he had been keeping something from me, though I didn't really question it too much before, I think we were in our relationship enough to tell each other things we wouldn't have at the beginning. He bit his lip, and I thought '_God damnitt Brady, you CAN trust me.'_ Finally he said something, but it wasn't something I particularly wanted to hear.

"Come on, Lyssa, it's getting really late. We'd better hurry up." He practically dragged me across the street and down half the block left to get to my house. He pulled me to the porch and gave me a peck on the cheek quickly before waving and disappearing down the stairs and into the night. My eyes narrowed as I watched his retreating form. I would get it out of him… hopefully. Shaking my head, I stepped into my house and locked the door behind me, hoping I wouldn't regret it as an image of Matt flashed through my mind. I walked by the living room and saw Dad sitting there with a nervous looking Matt at his side, staring intently at the TV, but not actually watching it.

"Dad… She's never been late before… she's always been _early_, if anything. And it's almost ten forty…" He looked worried as shit. I took a deep breath and stepped into the room.

"Calm the f down Matt; he didn't rape me or anything. For it to be rape, the victim has to be forced by the captor." Dad smiled, but Matt's mouth dropped open. "Dad, where's my baseball bat?" He fumed. I laughed; Matt must have Mom's sense of humor, because the only person to get any of my jokes was Dad.

"God Matt, you're gullible. Yeah, that's what you are! Gullible." I winked at him and decided to risk World War Five. That's right; we already had World War's three and four.

"I'm gonna tell everybody at our school that Mathew Muck City Burnt Corn Bobo Morris is GULLIBLE!" I taunted. All the wars had been when we used each other's middle names, always started by me, I might add. Our parents had once picked four random towns to tour, and picked the weirdest cities to go to. They weren't sure which one we were conceived in, so they named us after each of the six cities, Matt was unlucky enough to get Alabama, and I was unlucky enough to get Michigan. He stood up quickly, his face looked outraged.

"Then I will tell them that you, Alyssa Podunk Kalamazoo Pigeon Morris, are emotionally unstable and you-" he broke off his word, as though they crated a bitter taste in his mouth. My Dad's mouth fell open and Matt took a step back in horror. I recoiled as if he'd slapped me. He approached me, but I backed away from him as if he held a gun. "Alyssa, wait. I'm sorry, really I am. You know I would never, ever do that." He begged me. I turned my face away from him; it stung me to look at him.

"Lyssa, I was angry. You know I hate my middle name. It's so bad, remember when Dad told us, and that they almost named me Mathew Embarrass Nimrod Sleepy Eye Morris from Minnesota **(I live like ten miles from Sleepy Eye! It's actually named after an Indian chief who had a lazy eye.) **and you were almost Alyssa Cow Yard Mashpee Sandwich Morris from Massachusetts? Please, Lyssa, I'm sorry. It just slipped out!" He begged me. I took another step back, still not looking at him.

"I'm going to bed." I whispered, though it was only a quarter to eleven. Wordlessly, I spun on my heel and started to climb the stairs before collapsing into my bed. I pulled the comforter over my body and tucked my nose just above it so I could breathe. Tears ran down my cheeks, his words echoing in my heads. I knew it was true. All of our family knew it was true. A couple of years back, I had a major panic attack and Dad thought it might be best if I could take some time off of school and spend some time in the hospital, trying to get better. Or that's how he had said it. But Matt and I knew what he meant, and I thought it might be a good idea. But Matt fought Dad out and said that I could just take some time off at home or something. Eventually Dad gave in to Matt, and I did stop having them as often, but we all knew I could crack at any moment. I _was_ emotionally unstable. The tears were still on my face as I drifted into an uneasy sleep.

The foggy, filmed light streamed through my window, making me blink, groan, and pull the covers up over my head. I suppose I should have taken this as a warning, as a sign of what was to come that day. Sometimes, things just come as a horrid surprise, and you can't help but think, why did I get out of bed today? Why did I agree to this? Why, why, why?

I rubbed a fist across my eyes and grabbed a pair of jeans and a random t-shirt to wear. I yanked a brush through my hair twice, brushed my teeth, and washed my face. Trudging downstairs, I remembered the night before and cringed. Matt is so irritating, yet I can still forgive him for the worst. This is beyond worst, this is like, the worsest, and you can tell that's REALLY bad because worstest isn't even a word. As much as I hated to admit it, Matt had always been my rock, the one person I could always depend on. He had always been first, always been the strong one. I knew that, without him, I would have fallen apart by now. Not that I would ever say anything like that aloud. He would probably be even MORE iffy about me if he knew that. Again, I didn't like it, I hated that I was so weak. I am kind of forced to admit that I have some serious issues. I walked straight to the cupboard to get cereal, poured a bowl, got a spoon and started to eat it. Everyone in my family always commented on my eating cereal without the milk, sure I guess it was kind of weird, but why waste pieces of chocolate flavored grain on a liquid that comes from a cow's ass… or whatever that thing was.

"Alyssa?" Matt's voice interrupts my silent debate. My back stiffened and I froze with a bite halfway to my mouth. "Alyssa, I am so sorry. I seriously wasn't thinking." He said his voice full of concern. I shrugged and turn around.

"It's fine Matt… It just kind of caught me off guard is all." I shrugged again and looked at my feet. He slipped an arm around me. "Aw, come on Lyssa. You know I love ya." He squeezed my shoulder and I smiled slightly. "Besides, you aren't emotionally unstable." His tone was firm now and I winced.

"Matt, that's just it. _I am_." His eyes blazed.

"No you're not, never say that. We were all just stressed and Dad was just desperate to get you some kind of help. He overanalyzed things." I rolled my eyes.

"You just keep on believing that." I said, finishing off my cereal and dumping my bowl in the sink. His body tightened. "Lyssa-" He started.

"Nope!" I said, holding a hand behind me and trailing up the stairs. I slammed the door to my room and sat on bed again. I jumped when my phone rang.

"Hey Brady!" I chirped into the line, already having checked the caller ID. I could imagine his smile and it made my heart hammer.

"Hey Lyssa, I'm kind of in a hurry… I was wondering if you could meet me at the beach at about five?" Came his hurried question. I blinked. Usually he wanted to talk to me as long as possible, not have a short chat.

"Uh, sure." I said in a confused voice. "Great! I'm just going to this bonfire with the- everyone." I raised my eyebrows. With the everyone? "Okay, see you at five." I muttered into the line. The line went dead and I stared at the phone in unpleasant surprise. Today just wasn't my day. I threw the phone as hard as I could at my pillow and it bounced off and clattered to the floor. Sinking into the bed, I crossed my arms. What if he didn't _want_ to talk to me? What if he only bothered to call me because he wanted to break up with me? God, I'm definitely hitting rock bottom. I don't even know why I thought those things, last night Brady introduced me to his friends, and he had kissed me in such a great way… Why would that all evaporate in one night? It wouldn't. I was being stupid.

But for some reason, tears still fell down my cheeks, and I still sobbed harder and harder until I had gotten the hiccups. I think I might've cried for a couple of hours before I fell asleep. I thought I had gotten through the worst part of the day, but I was wrong. I cried even though I knew that he wouldn't dump me. Because my gut was still warning me, telling me that I was going to learn something horrible today. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. I swear that when I was bordering on the edge of conciseness, only half asleep and just struggling to awake, I swear I felt someone's arms around me and a small, assuring murmur, "Sleep, honey. I'm sorry I made you cry."

I woke up with my head hurting like hell and my nose stuffed. My life is so crappy right now. I looked at the clock and let out a squeak. Being late won't help my case. I had ten minutes to get ready for another date with Brady… Shit. I threw on something I found at the top of my clean clothes, straightened out my hair, and sprinted from the room. "DAD! I HAVE A DATE WITH BRADY!" I shrieked on the way out. I settled for walking fast the rest of the way. If I squinted, I could see some people laughing and talking around a fire. I took a deep breath on the edge of the beach; it seemed as if something bad was going to happen. It was like my gut was telling me to turn around and run for my life. I took another breath and started to walk to the fire.

**Brady's POV**

I saw her when she was quite a ways away, she looked nervous, as though something bad was going to happen to her. That made me curious; I wonder if my quickness with the phone call had scared her. I just had forgotten to tell her about it last night and I had to start patrol like two minutes _before_ I had called her. Shit, I had gotten her worried. The very idea had me wanting to reach out and kill the person nearest me. When I looked around and saw that that person was Emily, I was fairly glad I hadn't. Alyssa made her way over, eyes darting around nervously. "Hey Lyssa!" I said crushing her to my chest then giving her a soft kiss. She smiled at me; it seems as if she was trying to hide relief.

"Hey Brady!" her face seemed as if it was glowing, her blue eyes sparkled as she looked me over, her cheeks turning just a tinge red. "He's so _hot_…" I heard her murmur, too quiet for a normal human to hear, but all the wolves heard it perfectly. A huge grin spread across my face and I pulled her over to one of the trees sitting on its side. I plucked her into my lap and held her tightly to make sure she didn't get cold.

"You're gonna hear some of the old legends… Billy's going to tell them." I whispered in her ear. Suddenly, I felt like throwing up. What if she didn't believe me? What if she thought we were monsters? What if she thought wolves were disgusting or something? Kim was the only girl so far to take the news calmly. And even she was skeptical.

Emily got angry and tried her best to ignore Sam, whenever he'd come near her she'd start screaming and saying that he was hurting her in some way. Eventually it ended with… Well, her scars. Kim didn't really believe him at first, but after several conversations, she was okay. Rachel… Well, Rachel flipped. Actually, she literally flipped a table. It had started raining so we went into this community place where people can throw parties and stuffed. Paul told her about it and she went crazy… Thankfully there are no tables near. Cassie was horrified, at me and Embry. She didn't talk to either of us for weeks. **(A/N: It will explain if you read my other story Strands of Love.)** And Angie ran away and everyone could see she was reluctant to be around Collin at first. Nessie has known since she was pretty much born.

I watched her face as Billy started to talk. It was as if she was in a trance, and if she looked deep enough into the fire she could see everything laid out. My breath caught as I took her in. She looked so beautiful and mysterious when listening to the stories. Her eyes focused on the flickering flames, casting shadows on her face as the sky darkened. "… And now our own sons must carry the burden of protecting our people." She smiled a bit; she probably thought Billy was joking. Everyone started to laugh and talk after a moment's silence.

"So… did you like it?" I breathed into her ear. I could feel the whole Pack's ear's on our conversation. She nodded.

"It was… amazing. It almost seemed as if everything was real." She sighed, but it was more of a relaxed, good sigh. Hopefully I wouldn't fuck everything up.

"What if…" I swallowed and closed my eyes. She made a sound in her voice to continue. "What if… I told you that the legends were real… and that I was a werewolf?" I swallowed again, not taking my eyes from her face. She cracked a smiled.

"Ha-ha, very funny Brady." She teased him. I realized that all of the pack was listening in now, not bothering to pretend to talk. I looked at her. "Lyssa, I'm telling the truth. I'm a werewolf. So are all the guys, and Jill, Amanda, Leah, and Angie." She looked like she was processing this information.

"So you're saying that you're a werewolf?" She asked. I nodded and her eyes blared with anger. "And that you fight off vampires every day?" She asked again. I nodded slowly.

"We prefer the term bloodsucker, but yeah pretty much." I told her. She closed her eye for a moment. She forced a calm smile on her face and looked at me.

"I believe you." She said, but there was an edge to her voice. Relief flushed through me. "Really?" I asked her, not believing my luck. She nodded; the wretched smile still on her face.

"Yeah, oh and Brady? That reminds me… Did I forget to tell you that I'M A FUCKING WATER NYM!" She screamed the last part, jumping up from me. "Yeah and my mom was a FAIRY! BETTER GET AWAY FROM ME, I HAVE A SILVER NECKLACE!" She screamed. Her face was red with fury as stormed away from us.

"Well, at least she didn't flip a table." Paul said. I leaned over the side of the log and puked my guts out.

**Hey everyone!! It's done! Yay!! Tell me if you think Alyssa's reaction to his wolfiness was correct! **

**Alright, a special thanks to Swimming cutie xoxo and laprinceasm!! They leave awesome reviews, and are always there to help me out!! Plus they have the absolute greatest stories so go check them out!!**

**Please check out my other Imprint stories! **

**Also, I'm totally sad… I only got TWO reviews for the last chapter! So thanks to Swimming cutie xoxo and laprinceasm, who also write amazing stories!!! Please review!!**

**Thanks to all people who have put this story on their alert or favorite list!! You rock for sticking with me on my journey of becoming a better writer!!**

**As always, TwilightHeart21**


	8. Holy Freaking Shit, He Wasn't Lying

**Hey everyone!! Alright peoples, I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while. I just had this plot in mind, but now I have a whole different one. Like, it was originally gonna be about fifteen chapters, now it MAY be close to 35-40, so you can imagine. I have a bunch of other stories going as well, so that makes it a little more difficult!! **

**Thanks a bazillion times to: Swimming cutie xoxo, MusicInTheWind, Laughter, cheerleading847, and Sugar-Ice for reviewing!! Hope you luv the chapter! :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Chapter Eight – Holy Freaking Shit, He Wasn't Lying! **

My fury overwhelmed me. How could he tell me that he was a fucking _wolf_? Yeah right, the lying loser must just want to get rid of me… or he must have been high. No, he didn't seem high… and he had said such wonderful things to me before, why would he want to dump me all of a sudden? Well, I don't know, but he must freaking HATE me! I mean, I don't know what he was thinking… he seemed pretty sincere… but what the hell did that even mean? God, maybe he really did believe it, which meant he and his friends were insane. The thought made me want to throw-up.

"Ally?" Dad called after I sprinted past the living room and up the stairs. I paused at the top. "Ally are you okay?" I swallowed before replying.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Tell Matt and Todd not to bother me, I want to be alone for a little bit." I called back, my nails digging into the staircase. I took off my pants and shirt, leaving me in my underwear and bra and not bothering to put on anything else. The air conditioner blew a breeze across my almost naked body, making me shiver. I collapsed into the bed, sinking deep into the mattress, a cloud of numbness settling around me. I knew all too well that tomorrow would be different. I wouldn't be able to pretend that nothing was happening and could just sleep the problem away.

I would have to face it and demand an explanation. I couldn't believe this was happening, that I could go from the top of the hill to rock bottom. I clutched my sheets, trying to suppress a sob. I had no idea why I was so upset about this… I mean, he was just a guy I dated, right? But I knew the answer to that. No, he was different. I have no idea why, but he was. My eyes fluttered close and a spasm of darkness overtook me.

***

There was no light when I woke up, though my window was open. I should have expected that, it was La Push. The clouds were heavy and obscured any possible ray of sun trying to lighten the earth, as though it wanted to make the day as miserable as possible. I tried to blink away the bleariness in my eyes, but it seemed as if someone had placed a grimy window in front of them. I sat up, breathing deeply and wiping the sweat off of my forehead. I realized that it was coated across my body and decided on taking a shower, after all, everyone always felt better after a shower.

**Matt POV**

I heard dad call out, followed by Alyssa and was curious. Usually when she went out with the big guy she stayed out later then this. Something must be wrong with her… "Hey Dad, what's up with Lyssa this time?" I asked him entering the room, not realizing what I said until it was too late. He shrugged, as if the question didn't really matter.

"Does anyone ever know?" He asked. I paused, letting his words sink in. I guess he was right, there are many different reasons when she's upset, usually we let her figure it out, and if she wasn't better in a week we intervene. I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms, thinking. When Lyssa had first had an 'episode' as Dad called it, we brushed it away. But as the 'episodes' became more frequent and then longer, we had started to get worried.

I remember my panic when Dad had first mentioned having Lyssa stay in the hospital for a while. I knew that we were closer then some twins, but we had been through a lot and I knew she would be terrified alone in that place. So, I had convinced him to give her a chance. And over time she had gotten better. When she heard the news of moving here, she was sadder then usual, yes, but didn't have an 'episode'. And them Brady came along.

After that she didn't seem sad at all. She had an extra bounce in her step and her cheeks seemed to be just a little bit more colored. Whenever the topic of him or doing something with him came up she would blush, but her eyes would fill with glee and… and something I hadn't seen from her in a long time. I saw happiness. At first I couldn't believe it; she looked so full of life. So I did something for her that I thought I wouldn't ever do, I accepted him. She might not ever figure it out, but it was true.

She seemed to think that he would never hurt her, or do her any harm, so I believed her. I trusted her and hoped to God she was right. So, if she was upset right now about something he said or did, and then I would to wherever the bastard's house was, kick his ass a few times, and then punch him straight to hell. Suddenly, we heard a small choked sob coming from upstairs that made us wince. Well, I guess the devil better get a room ready.

**Alyssa's POV **

Feeling refreshed and hungry, I opened my door slowly. I was kind of afraid of what they would say if they had heard my upset last night, hell, for all I knew they could've been listening in at the door. I jumped when I heard the beep of my phone letting me know I had a text. I turned around quickly and flipped it open, blinking in shock when I saw it was Brady who had texted me. I hesitated before pressing the center button to view it.

**Lyssa- Plz call me! I can xplain. I can even show u… plz txt me back or call me! Luv u, Brady**

I bit my lip, my head was telling me to delete the message and never look back on the decision again. My heart on the other freaking hand, was telling me to text back. My fingers wavered over the REPLY option, before pressing it a little regretfully. I texted back a short, cold message.

**Fine. meet me at beach at 11. Alyssa.**

I hesitated again before sending it to him; it was almost as if I could hear his sigh of relief as he opened the phone as fast as he could to read the reply. I glanced at the clock and my mouth fell open in a little bit of shock. I wasn't a late sleeper, but I must have slept till ten because now it was about ten thirty. Man, I must have been really exhausted. My phone rang again and I flipped it open in annoyance. It read:

**K, cant wait to c u. luv Brady**

I slammed it shut and drifted into the hallway, my anger at Brady evident on my face and body. The kitchen and living room were empty, though I heard low voices in the dining room. Hm, low voices… yeah, they were talking about me. I walked quietly into the kitchen and grabbed a banana, eating it quickly and throwing the peel away. I gulped down a glass of water and hopped onto the counter. I twiddled my thumbs and tried to forget about Brady and everything else in my messed up life, I just thought of my thumbs.

"Lyssa! Wow, you must've been sleepy, you slept in late." Dad said coming in and putting an arm around me. I forced a smile; it was nice while it lasted. I shrugged.

"Yeah, guess I had a rough night... Listen Dad, I gotta go somewhere, I'll be back shortly, bye!" Without waiting for a response, I flew out of the room and swung open the door, slamming it behind me. I loved my Dad and all, but if I would've stayed he would've questioned me harder then an FBI agent. I checked the time on my phone and sighed when it showed me it was ten fifty. I drummed my fingers on my left thigh, which clearly showed my nerves. This had to be the crappiest week in my life.

The beach was in plain sight now and I could see Brady's figure in the distance. His stance showed he was nervous too. I swallowed and bunched my hands into fists. I stopped when I was a few feet in front of him. He rocked on his heels. "So, I'm here. Did you want to tell me that your Dad is half ogre or something?" I asked coldly after a moment. He frowned.

"Alyssa, it's true. I am a werewolf, all the guys are werewolves. Even Jill, Amanda, Leah, and Angie are werewolves! You have to believe me, Lyssa!" He begged. Oh God, I wanted so badly to fall into his arms and forgive him… but I didn't. Instead I stuck up my nose and sneered at him.

"Oh yeah, if you're so highly positive that you're a high-and-mighty werewolf, then show me." He slowly looked me in the eyes. It was like I could lose myself in the warm, muddy depth of them. I saw something there, I saw honesty. He took a slow breath.

"Alright, I'll show you. You just have to promise me that no matter what, you will stay where I tell you to. I don't want you to get hurt." I was taken aback. "What?" I asked in momentary confusion. He smiled just a little bit.

"Come on." He said grabbing my wrist softly and dragging me towards the woods. We walked about twenty feet in before he stopped and looked around. He nodded once. "Alright, this spot is fine. Don't move, I'll be right back." He reached down to give me a quick peck on the cheek but I shrunk away. He disappeared and I crossed my arms. I didn't even know why the hell I was still standing here, he was probably gonna leave me alone in the forest. What a dick. With those thoughts swirling around in my head, I turned to leave, but a low whining sound made me freeze.

Slowly, I ordered my body to turn around, though it seemed as if it was permanently petrified in terror. I came face to face with a giant, red wolf and my body quivered. I stumbled backwards and fell against a tree. The animal whined again, as though it was concerned about me. Suddenly, I looked into its eyes. They were muddy brown and it seemed as if I could dive in and drown in their depths, as though they were as bottomless and mysterious as the ocean itself.

I gasped and sunk to the ground, a sob ripping its way to my throat. I knew those eyes all too well. They were eyes that I would lie awake at night thinking about. They would intoxicate my dreams and make my sleep peaceful. They were Brady's eyes. And that means… holy freaking shit, he wasn't lying.

**Hey-lo!! Okay, I want to thank all people who've reviewed, favorited, or alerted this story! They rock beyond words!! So, please be one of those people by reviewing!! Another thing, it may seem kind of rushed at the end, but I really wanted to get it done because you guys deserve a review and I need to get outside because so far it is one crappy Fourth of July and is only starting to get nice out now! **

**Thanks to Swimming cutie xoxo and laprinceasm, who rock beyond words because of there awesome reviews and stories! So give a hand to them!!**

**PLEASE vote on the poll on my profile… and one more thing… REVIEW!!**

**As always, TwilightHeart21**


	9. What the Hell is Imprinting?

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks a million times to people who've reviewed! I am so busy right now and they cheer me right up!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related!**

**Chapter Nine – What the Hell is Imprinting?**

The tree was hard and uncomfortable against my back, but I didn't care. I deserved any pain that came my way, after what I said and did to Brady. I can hardly believe it; thought the evidence was looming right over me, worry evident on its features. My breath was coming out in short, little gasps and panic had settled in. "OhmiGod OhmiGod OhmiGod OhmiGod!" Was I all I could say, over and over again. Pretty soon the words were just tumbling out over my sobs. The wolf whined and disappeared into the trees again. I buried my head into my arms, my shoulders shaking and little, weird noises coming from myself. I was surprised when a large hand was placed on my shoulder, and I was hoisted onto someone's lap.

I knew it was Brady's, but I still looked up to make sure. His face was serious, but still bundled up with concern and sadness as he saw my face. Caustously, he held out his hand and wiped away a tear. "Alyssa, are you mad at me?" He asked slowly. I looked at him, confused.

"Are you kidding me? You should be the one mad at me. I erupted like that... in front of everyone. I am so sorry." Now tears were running fast and furiously down my face. I quickley looked down, as though afraid of what was going to happen if I kept looking at _him_. He was silent for a minute before putting a hand on my chin and gently tilting it up. "Ally, you're so silly... I could never be mad at you... You're my imprint." He suddenly stopped talking, as though he had said something he hadn't planned on. I looked at him, a question on my lips.

"Huh?" I asked him. He forced a smile. "Forget I said it, it's for a later conversation." He said waving it off. Kay, now I was getting a little pissed, because it had to do with me this time. "Brady! Tell me, what the _hell_ is Imprinting?" I demanded in a voice that said 'you tell me or I'm gonna be upset and mad and you'll have hell to pay'. He swallowed when he saw my face.

"Okay, okay... I'll t-tell you, but this is for real too, so don't freak, okay?" He said as I nodded. He took a deep breath.

"Alright, when we first met, did you feel like there was an instant connection? Sort of like... we were meant for each other?"He said slowly. I nodded, it was wierd, but it was true. "Yeah, well, there's this thing that wolves do... We imprint. Imprinting is like... you take one look at a person, the person that is your soul mate, and that's all there is." He said, his voice had gotten strange, kind of dreamy, and really happy. I gestured for him to go on, I didn't exactly get it.

"Um, well, when you imprint, it's like... Like, you can't live without, she is the air that fills your lungs, she is the gravity that binds you to earth, you would sacrifice youself if given the choice of her never being hurt again. She's like... yourt heart. You can't live without your heart, and I wouldn't be able to live without you. I imprinted on you, Alyssa Podunk Kalamazoo Pigeon Morris, and... i love you. There will never be anyone else." His words had my mind reeling. I mean... How is that? When did... how did? Imprinting? He started rambling.

"Well, you know, if you, didn't want to see me for a while, I'd understand, and you know, it would be hard, but if it was in your best interest, then sure! I mean, you might need time to think things over, what with all this information being poured onto your shoulders in one day and all-" I put a finger to his lips.

"Shh." I whispered. Slowly, I removed my finger, and leaned in for a kiss. Our lips pulled together, moving together. I ran my tongue over his lip and he opened, our tongues twisting together.

"Alyssa... I can't believe..." He started, but I just had to shut him up again.

!(-+-)!

We still hadn't moved, two hours later. We were still there,just kissing, and laying, and talking. Mostly, kissing. Suddenly, my phone started to ring. I groaned as I saw who was calling. "What is it, Matt? You're interupting something." I smiled at Brady and he grinned back.

"Alyssa? Sorry, it's just that we don't know where you are, and we're kind of worrried..." He trailed off. I sighed. "Matt, don't worry, I'm just skinny dipping with some guy I met in this alley." Brady stifled a laugh as Matt shouted, "WHAT?!?" Brady and I doubled over.

"Alyssa, you have to stop doing that! It's starting to get on my nerves." He complained. I rolled my eyes. "Well, I'll be home in a few minutes, I want you and Dad to meet Brady officially, I have a good feeling about the two of us." His smile could have lit up the moon. There was silence on the other line.

"Alright, I'll get dad's gun out..."

"MATT!" I yelled. I heard a chuckle on the other end.

"Kidding, kidding..." I had a feeling he wasn't.

!(-+-)!

I was nervous as hell, and was starting to regret doing this. "BRADY! What if this was a bad idea? What if Matt hates you? Oh my god, he already hates you? Oh my god, he's gonna kill you! And that will kill me, OH MY GOD! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" I yelled. One of the people across the street gave me a 'wow, a live by a Crazy, great'. Brady rubbed my shoulders with an amused look.

"Lyssa, calm down, it's going to be fine." He said reasuringly. I was still freaking out.

"My dad likes everyone! But what if Todd doesn't like you? Then he might say you hit him and dad'll call the police on you! OhmiGod, then he won't let me see you and then WE'RE GONNA DIE!" I screamed. At that, even Brady looked a little nervous. Before I could say something else, he knocked on the door. My breathing hitched.

"Brady, let's run. You're part dog you can run really fast, just slap me on your back and we can escape to Iceland!" Now he looked at me as if I were insane.

"Wait, no! We can go to Mexico, that's warmer." I started to race around to his back, but he caught me around the waist.

"Lyssa, come on, it'll be fine." About one and a quarter seconds after saying that, the door opened to show Matt. He had a scary looking grin on his face, and as I glanced begind his shoulder, I saw a gun leaning 'casually' against the wall. Oh, yeah. This was gonna be fan-freaking-tastic.

* * *

**So, theres chapter nine! Sorry for how short it is, and for the length of when it was updated. **

**Alright, I got a serious message. Due to lack of response, and the fact that I have so many other stories, I am putting this on hold. Don't fear, I am NOT giving up on this! I just need to work out a new plot, and right now I just have stories that are more important. I'm sorry, if there are a lot of people who want me to continue right away, then maybe I will. It's just that all my other stories have had better reviews, and rigtht now I have to focuse on those since there are more people that I can't let down!**

**So sorry to everyone, and I hoped you enhoyed this chapter. I will try to post one more chapter of this so you guys won't be left with this semi-bad cliffy!**

**As always, TwilightHeart21 **


	10. Finally

**Chapter Ten - Finally**

My grip on Brady's arm tightened as I lead him past Matt and into the house, silently glaring at him the whole time. "Uh, Brady, you've met before, but this is my brother Matt," I forced a nervous smile.

"Brady, why don't you talk with Matt for a second while I take care of something quickly?" I suggested sweetly. His eyes studied mine for a brief moment before reluctantly nodding. I pecked his cheek, which caused Matt to roll his eyes in annoyance.

"So…" Brady said, hoping to arise conversation with Matt, but no luck came his way in that department. I raced down the hall, snatching the gun before Brady could spot it, and realized with relief it wasn't loaded. I threw it in the hall closet, closing the door quietly before springing back to Brady's side.

"Alyssa! I'm in the living room!" My dad's voice soared through the air, notifying me he was ready to terrorize my boyfriend. I suppressed a groan. My hand subconsciously reached for Brady's as I lead him into the room, shooting my dad warning glances.

He was on his hands and knees, scrubbing the floor vigorously. Since the house was still new, it needed some work done on it and that had been dad's number one project in the last two week's we'd been living here.

"Hello, Brady." Dad smiled somewhat warmly at Brady, about to offer his hand, then remembering his gloves with a strong layer of bleach on them, let it fall to his side.

"Hi, Mr. Morrison. It's great to meet you." Brady smiled, letting his eyes scan the room nervously. I reached up, hooking my hand around his arm in a possessive way.

"The feeling is mutual," my dad said almost dryly, standing up. He peeled off his rubber gloves, letting them drop to the table. "So, what is your interest with Alyssa?" dad asked, avoiding eye contact with myself, good idea, too. I was sending him death glares.

"Err… Well, she's… Sir, to be perfectly honest, Alyssa is one of the most wonderful people I've ever met. She's funny, and sweet, and has the shiniest, silkiest hair that I've ever seen." I blushed as he started speaking; keeping my eyes trained on the floor with every word he spoke.

A silence spread throughout the room as he finished, and then he grabbed me, settling his hands on my hips before leaning down and kissing me. It wasn't a wild or hot kiss, nothing like that. It was short and sweet, as he tried to show and let me feel all the love he felt for _me_.

Our stayed connected as he pulled away, a smile not on his lips, but in his eyes. I let myself go in that moment, like I was flying on thin air as we stared at one another lovingly. I knew at that moment that Brady was the one, the one I would _always_ be with, no matter what.

Someone cleared their throat, and Brady and I turned, a bit embarrassed. My dad had this look of astonishment and pride on his face, looking like his only daughter had finally found happiness, as he should.

But, the real shock was Matt's face. He looked stunned, that was for sure, but there was something else… A huge grin spread across his face as he slowly approached me.

"Finally," he breathed, gathering me in his arms. I let out a sigh of relief as he squeezed me tight, but not in a way that was afraid I'd get broken if he let me go, in a way that said he would always be there, but knew there was someone else ready to take care of me.

"Thanks." I murmured in his ear, glad as hell that he finally let me go.

And then, just like that, he released his hold on me, and let me fall back into Brady's waiting arms.

* * *

**SO! I've finally taken this off of hiatus!! Yay to the max, right?!? **

**But with good news, there has to be some bad as well… You see, this story is coming to an end! The next chapter is unfortunately going be the epilogue! But… if I get enough reviews, there WILL be a bonus chapter! **

**So, as a celebration of this story finally being able to finish, please review!! It would be more than appreciated!**

**As always, TwilightHeart21**


End file.
